The Nightmare Waters
by StunningBookLover
Summary: One-shot: Lance and the team go swimming when a creature attacks Lance.


Lance still remembers how he got here. How they got to the nightmarish waters. The Paladins finally had a break from defending the universe so they decide to find a planet where we could go swimming. Coran did some digging and finally found a few planets where there was non poisonous water where they could swim in. Lance was ecstatic. He couldn't remember the last time her actually got to swim. It reminded him of Earth where his family had lived close to the ocean and went swimming so often. Since Shiro was the leader he decided where the best place to go swimming was from the choices he got from Coran. They were having an amazing time. After about an hour Pidge decided to get of the water clamming she was cold. Hunk followed decided he should keep her company. After another half an hour both Keith and Shiro got out of the water joining the rest of the team. Coran and Allura were already out of the water never swimming in the fist place. Lance decided to swim some more instead of getting of the water with the rest of the group. Lance was having an amazing time until he was pulled underneath by someone, or something. So that brings him to the events that are currently unfolding around him.

Water surrounds Lance's torso, lapping at his neck and cheek. His legs kicking, kicking, trying to get him closer and closer towards land. Land which is his safe haven. His arms are pushing against the current trying to get away, trying to get him to the warm secure soil.

An enormous wave drives against Lance pushing him underneath the surface. For one second, one small second he thought that that was the end. That the terrible creature was going to kill him, dismember him, never be seen again. Lance couldn't breath for that one small second, water engulfing his whole body.

But no, this was not the end with one swift kick he got himself back above the surface. He greedily breaths in the oxygen. Small tears slithered down his face from the desperation to get air into his lungs. Lance was going to die he realized. Die in this pitiful place. He decided right then and there it didn't matter how terrified he felt, he could give up and die. So with his remain strength he gathered he kicked. Lance kicked, pushed against the fighting current. Battling to get back to a safe place away from the monster looming behind him coming closer, closer and closer. He dared not to turn around, because if he would be so terrified it might paralyze him. So he continued on, getting away from the vile creature.

Lifting his head a little higher than the waves that rocked against him, Lance could spot his friends. Shiro stood closer towards the edge waiting for Lance to be near enough to pull back to safety. The other stood behind him fear clear their eyes. They were all encouraging me, screaming, pleading for him to get there and not die this fateful knight. Their screams echoed in his ears

" Keep swimming"

"You've got this Lance"

"You're almost there"

They sound like their cheering on a team instead of Lance swimming for his life, trying not to die. He continued on even though he felt that this was the end. Lance didn't want to die. He really doesn't.

When he was just few feet away from the edge, reaching out to grasp Shiro's hands. Lance felt a slimy limb curl around his ankle. A scream bubbled up from inside but was muted as soon as his head was underneath the cold harsh water. The beast kept pulling him down, down, down. Down away from his shouting friends. Down away from freedom. Down away from the ground that would help him escape from this creature.

Lance continued to scream, making bubbles drifting towards the surface. He fought though. He swung his limbs around aimlessly trying to get a hit at the monster pulling him down. Black spots started to dance on his vision.

Oh god. Lance was going to die, he realized. Die down in this cold dark place alone. He sobbed. Even though he knows he shouldn't have, Lance continued to sob. Disgusting water rushing into his mouth. Bubbles escaping towards the surface.

His limbs stopped moving, just drifting by his side. Tears seemed to drift from his eyes floating into the deep dark abyss around him. He looked down. The creature ( he had no idea what it was) was so ugly and haunting that it would give the most brave people nightmares. Lance haves absolute no words to describe this creature.

His eyes drift away from the creature toward his ankle. The beast's tentacle was wrapped tightly around Lance's ankle, claws digging into his flesh. His ankle begin to turn purple, crimson drops of blood floating away.

His chest began to burn from the lack of oxygen. Lances lungs scream at him to find some type of air to breath in. But he couldn't. Lance couldn't get out of the grasp.

He couldn't die, he just couldn't. The monster was facing away from him thinking Lance had giving up. Using his other foot he swung it as hard as he could knocking the creature in the head startling it. Its tentacle loosening from its tight grasp.

Now was his chance. Still using his good foot he kicked away its tentacle. Looking back up towards the surface that seemed so far away he kicked and pushed against the water, floating up towards the surface. Once he had breached the surface Lance frantically swam towards the ledge where his friends stood. He heard them cry out in relief. Lance ignored them as they continued to chant for him. He swam as hard as he could desperate to get away.

Lance cried out in happiness. He had finally reached the ledged. Shiro's desperate hands reached for him pulling at his arms dragging him out of the hellish ocean. Just as his feet began to claw at the rocks to try to push him up more, he felt the familiar tentacle and claws wrap around his limb digging into his skin.

Lance screams.

Franticly he kicks at the creature as it started to drag him back into the waters. His arms ache as Shiro continued to pull him away more desperately. Finally with one final kick Lance manages to have the creature release him. He furiously scramble away from the ledge.

Lance was finally free, finally safe. He felt Shiro's arms wrap around him. Lance shivered realizing how cold he was. Shiro's arm tighten as he felt Lance shiver, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Finally the barrier keeping his emotions in lets out. He begins to sob. Tears drifting down his cheeks splattering on the ground. As Lance begins to move his legs even farther from the edge a sharp pain alerts. He swiftly turns my head back towards his ankle. Crimson blood dripped down his leg making a small puddle. I giant bruise covered his ankle. Lance twitches his ankle testing it out. A pain courses through his ankle. Broken.

Lance didn't care that his leg was possibly broken, or that now he would have even more scars, all he cared was that he was finally safe. Lance turns his face towards Shiro giving him a watery smile.

"Let's go home."


End file.
